coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9157 (5th May 2017)
Plot Eva spites Aidan by refusing to be his plus one at a business lunch. Audrey tells Sarah her only option for Bethany is to encourage a long engagement and hope it fizzles out. Tracy worries about Rob when he stays out all night. Amy sees her crying. David suggests to a quarrelling Aidan and Eva that Maria go to the lunch in Eva's place. Maria isn't keen until David points out that she can have some fun at Aidan's expense. Michelle keeps Steve company while he waits for news of Amy. Steve tells her about Rob's escape. Sarah visits Bethany at the salon and gives her a 'congratulations' card. Bethany is surprised but pleased that she's supporting her, if not giving her blessing. At the restaurant, Maria masquerades as Eva and makes Aidan squirm with her OTT performance, including mimicking Eva's laugh. He's mortified when one of his companions spots Maria's electronic tag, prompting "Eva" to confess to being a compulsive shoplifter. Neil Clifton visits the salon with his friend Ian Yardley. Amy gets fed up with being cooped up in the cottage and walks to the village to call Steve from a phone box. Rob arrives back at the cottage, telling Tracy he was delayed as he had to lay his hands on more cash to pay his contact to smuggle Amy out of the country. However, he thinks it'll be too great a risk with Tracy and Amy's faces all over the news and tells Tracy he's going on his own. Aidan rails at Maria for embarrassing him, causing her to storm out. Amy phones Steve to moan about being bored. She doesn't know where she is but the police trace the location. Maria's phone dies outside the restaurant when she's trying to call a cab. Amy returns to the cottage and catches Rob with Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Louis - Bill Bradshaw *Mark - Simon Fielding *Elise - Charlotte Armitage *Justin - Scott Baker *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Ian Yardley - Anthony Bowers *DI Young - Ken Bradshaw *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Supreme Tanning *Chinese restaurant - Interior and exterior *Cottage, Peak District - Exterior, living room and kitchen/dining room *Village and phone box, Peak District Notes *The Peak District scenes were recorded at the Quarlton Fold Farm Bed & Breakfast, Bury Road, Turton, Bolton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria pretends to be Eva at Aidan's business lunch; Rob implores Tracy to take Amy home, leaving him to go it alone; Sarah tells Bethany that while she doesn't approve of her relationship, she will always support her, unaware of the danger she is in. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,820,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes